


her tower of sorrows

by LadyLya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, R Plus L Equals J, Victim Blaming, fuck rhaegar targaryen, i hate rhaegar, lyanna and elia deserve better, rhaegar is not a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLya/pseuds/LadyLya
Summary: She never thought she’d be here, in her Tower of Sorrows, dying after she gave birth to the only good thing he ever gave to her.





	her tower of sorrows

And here she lays dying, on her bed made of winter roses. Now _Rha_ \- _he_ was dead and no one would ever know what he did to her. Or what he took from her.

 _Her_ _brother_ , _Brandon_ , _her_ _father_ , _Rickard, and her freedom, though what little of it she had._

She _trusted_ him. He _promised_ her he would protect her. Help her away from her betrothed. She never thought this would happen. She never thought she’d be here, in her Tower of Sorrows, dying after she gave birth to the only good thing he ever gave to her.

A _boy_ , she wants to laugh. He would be upset with a boy, Lyanna is sure of that. She remembers how happy he looked when she told him she was with child, his eyes lit up. All the melancholy and emptiness behind his eyes just washed away with a few words.

Smiling, he insisted it would be a girl, and that they’d name her _Visenya_ , for the third head of the dragon. But Lyanna has always been wilful, she never would have gave him the girl he wanted. 

And just to spite him in death, she named _her_ son Jon. No valyrian name like what was promised. There would be nothing of _him_ in her son. He would be no third head of the dragon, he would be a wolf of winterfell. A child of the north. _Hers_. _Hers_.

He was a fool. _A_ _prophecy_ _obsessed_ _fool_. She knows that now.

She wants to cry _too_. Wylla told her to rest, try to gain her energy back, like she’d get better from the fever. Here her baby boy would have to go on to live without her, just because she was stupid enough to think someone could offer her help without wanting anything in return. 

She was wrong, of course, but she should have known better. 

She hears metal clanging now distantly, crashing together outside her tower window. She wants to scream. Could she really be saved now? She used to dream of being saved, Brandon coming to her rescue. But he never did. 

Does she _deserve_ saving after what has happened? The dishonour she caused the Princess Elia, the death of her and her children. Little Rhaenys and little Aegon. Her sons siblings, she finds that hard to think about. Lyanna doesn’t know if she deserves saving, but she is sure her son does. He is innocent in all of this. She is certain of that. 

The chamber door slams opens now, and she swears her eyes betray her. “ _Ned_?” she calls out to the figure in her room, throat dry from her birthing screams. 

She makes him promise, promise to protect him. In her room smelling of blood and roses. _Promise me, Ned. Promise me,_ she tells himandhe promises _._

Here she finds peace, knowing her son will live without her and be protected. He will be safe, and that’s all that matters to Lyanna.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate rhaegar targaryen, that’s all! lyanna and elia deserve better <3 
> 
> also sorry if this is super bad i’ve been working on it for a month and i’m still not happy with it


End file.
